The conventional contraceptive-prophylactic condom is designed to cover not only the penile glans but a major portion of the penile shaft as well. It is typically applied in an initially roll-up condition and is unrolled to extend over almost the entire length of the tumescent male organ. It is retained in position largely by the friction between its inner wall and the outer surface of the penile shaft. An objection to contraceptive devices of this type is that the pull-down hood which covers the penile shaft interferes with stimulation. Also, it may slip off when the penis assumes a flaccid condition after ejaculation. This slippage may result in seminal fluid accidentally entering the vaginal passage. Another objection to the use of conventional condoms is that their thinness tends to allow them to tear or leak during use, thereby permitting seminal fluid to enter the vaginal passage. The leakage problem can be diminished by manufacturing the condom of thicker material, but such a method will further lower the level of stimulation afforded the user.
Attempts have been made to solve the leakage problem by utilizing an adhesive material to secure a miniature condom or contraceptive cap to the tip or glans of the male sex organ. U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,225, for example, discloses a micro-condom or penile cap which covers the glans rather than the greater part of the penis. Although this device is targeted toward increased user stimulation, it could very easily become dislodged during the sexual act because its loose and unprotected seminal reservoir would be pulled upon by the movement of the glans against the wall of the vaginal canal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,269 discloses a micro-condom or penile cap which is formed more closely to the shape of the glans, thereby reducing leakage. Because it is made of more rigid material, it reduces the problem of the seminal reservoir being caught between the glans and the vaginal wall and being thereby dislodged. This device provides a seminal reservoir, however, that is much too large, rigid, and projecting for the comfort of the user's partner.